


[ART] A Million Things Left Unsaid

by Nebula5030



Series: Merwaine Angst Cause Whyyyyyyy [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Art, Canon Compliant, Digital Art, Fanart, GWAINE IS A GHOST IN THIS, M/M, Post-Finale, Sad, This should maybe be tagged 'major character death' but he's not actively dying in this so idk, ghost - Freeform, ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 10:00:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14952521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nebula5030/pseuds/Nebula5030
Summary: "It's almost as if I can still feel you here..."





	[ART] A Million Things Left Unsaid

 

 

Huion H610 Tablet

Photoshop Elements 10

~

Tumblr: <http://the-astro-ace.tumblr.com/post/174966611035/i-told-yall-i-was-drawing-angst-version-where>

DeviantART: <https://dudette5030.deviantart.com/art/Merlin-Gwaine-A-Million-Things-Left-Unsaid-750135665>

**Author's Note:**

> I'M SORRY. FOR SOME REASON MY MUSE ONLY WANTS TO GIVE ME MERWAINE ANGST LATELY. BLAME HER.
> 
> Also, I was sad about Gwaine's details being eliminated when he turned into a ghost, so the second work in the series is the "less angsty" version in which you can see him clearly. In other words- he ain't dead in the other version lol


End file.
